


"Judgement Day"

by a_carnal_mink



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_carnal_mink/pseuds/a_carnal_mink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will only make sense if you're familiar with the Terminator movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Judgement Day"

**Author's Note:**

> Website: [weltonbmarsland.com](https://weltonbmarsland.com/)

'Quit being so jumpy!' Dean hissed at his brother. 'What's up with you anyway?'

Sam pressed his hand onto his knee, as though willing it to stop twitching. 'Dunno,' he whispered back, glancing over at the window again. 'It just kinda… creeps me out, the way they do that.'

Dean looked up. His angel, Castiel, stood silent and still at their window, staring out into the night like the re-programmed Terminator in the second movie, never moving a muscle while protecting John Connor. Castiel was minus bike leathers and a shotgun resting on one shoulder, but Dean still thought it was pretty cool. It was like having his own personal heavenly Terminator. Which made _him_ John Connor. Sweet. He supposed that made Sam the Linda Hamilton in all this, and that felt about right, too.

'What's so funny?' Sam asked, his whisper slightly louder than previous.

'Nothin',' Dean lied and licked his lips, willing his amused smirk away.

From beyond the tiny motel's walls came the booming sound of the gas station half a block down exploding. The force of the blast was enough to rattle their roof and crack the glass at which Castiel kept vigil.

Dean and Sam stood up in unison, both hefting weapons bags onto their shoulders as screams and shouts from outside started filtering in. At the window, the angel finally turned from his post, midnight blue eyes steely with resolve.

'Come with me if you want to live,' Castiel told them coolly and strode toward the door.

Dean freaking _loved_ his angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Written February 2009.


End file.
